imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire City
Empire City is the capital of the Imagine Nation. Most of the citizens in the country live here, although there are small villages or citizens spread out through the island. Jack Blank and his friends live here. History Not much is know about the history, only that the city is as old as the Imagine Nation is. The city consists of six unique boroughs, and its center lies Hero Square. Hero Square is the place where the country comes to celebrate Rededication Day and new students of the School of Thought, as well as the place where the Inner Circle meets for important events. The Six Boroughs Hightown Close to Hero Square, Hightown is the place for the wealthiest people in all of the Imagine Nation. It's also home to the highest skyscrapers in the planet, including the Ivory Tower and the Smart Tower. Jazen Knight, Blue, Jonas Smart, and Clarkston Noteworthy live here, the latter the current Circleman of Hightown. Cognito The strangest of all six boroughs, Cognito is an ever-changing place to keep lairs and hideouts out of limits to foreigners. It is the only place not controlled by Smart, but rather by the Secreteers and Mysterii. Stendeval, the Circleman of Cognito, and Jack live here. Karateka A mash culture of ancient and modern Asian countiries, Karateka holds all kinds of martial arts, both lost and new. Chi, the Circleman of Karateka, and Zhi, make their home here. Machina Unlike most boroughs, Machina is home to the Mechas, the androids of the Imagine Nation. Bi-orgs (humans,) do visit, and both Mechas and bi-orgs hook up to C-Space to hang out. Virtua, the Circlewoman of Machina, lives here. Galaxis One of the most interesting of the boroughs, Galaxis is mostly a launchpad, as it receives and sees the departure of many lifeforms from out of Earth. Humans often also leave the planet from this borough, and is one of the most advanced in technology, only followed up by Hightown. Prime, the Circleman of Galaxis, and Allegra, live in this place. Varagog Village The most ancient place of the six boroughs, Varagog Village is stuck in time in 1402, stuck with their ways and magic. While everything happens at exactly the same time every year, its people are the only ones that change, and aren't too keen of any outside their borough. Hovarth, both King and Circleman of Varagog Village, and Skerren, live here. Hero Square The center of the Imagine Nation and Empire City, Hero Square is where the citizens of the city and country come to celebrate, especially Rededication Day. It's also where the Inner Circle meet for official business in the Sphere. The Imagine Nation created a statue in honor of Legend, the one who saved everyone from the First Rüstov Invasion, for whom they started Dedication Day until Stendeval renamed it. It's also the place where both invasions from the Rüstov initially started. Seasonstill Park Close to Hero Square is the unique Seasonstill Park. It is a large park divided into five, but mostly made by the four seasons. The fifth part of the park is created by a mix of the four seasons. Spring Falls One of the four parts of the park, it is primarily made up from the spring season. Summer Shore A part of the park, it is made out from the summer season. Fall Springs This part of the park is mostly made up from the autumn season. Winter Way Made of the winter season, it helps form part of the park. Gravity Grove Made with the mix of all four seasons of Seasonstill Park, Gravity Grove grows particular trees with strong roots. The mix of the four season creates a space for zero-gravity, and while the trees hold place thanks to their roots, the blossoms and leaves that it lets go fly rather than fall. Trivia * This is where the last battle in the Rüstov War held place during the First Rüstov Invasion. * Galaxis was the first place to be attacked in the Second Rüstov Invasion, and from there extending over the city. * Lowtown is unofficial place in Hightown, just as much as part of the city. Category:Imagine Nation Category:Locations